Rocksmith: 1980 Edition
Rocksmith: 1980 Edition is a new game by Ubisoft that let's you play with your own real guitar. This game also features songs only from the 80s. The game will be released for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, PC, and Mac next Fall. Gameplay Same as Rocksmith and Rocksmith 2014 Edition. It let's you plug in the "Hercules" adapter, a USB adapter, to play either your guitar or bass. Soundtrack * "18 And Life" By Skid Row * "99 Luftballons" By Nena * "Angel City" By Motorhead * "Any Way You Want It" By Journey * "Balls To The Wall" By Accept * "Bawitdada" By Kid Rock * "Bang Your Head (Metal Health)" By Quiet Riot * "Bark At The Moon" By Ozzy Osbourne * "Bathroom Wall" By Faster Pussycat * "Blind In Texas" By W.A.S.P. * "Caught In A Mosh" By Anthrax * "Dare To Be Stupid" By "Weird Al" Yakovic * "Electric Eye" By Judas Priest * "Ghostbusters" By Ray Parker Jr. * "Girls, Girls, Girls" By Motley Crue * "Heat Of The Moment" By Asia * "Holiday In Cambodia" By Dead Kennedys * "Holy Diver" By Dio * "Hungry Like The Wolf" By Duran Duran * "I Hate Myself For Loving You" By Joan Jett and The Blackheart * "I Wanna Rock" By Twisted Sister * "I Want Candy" By Bangles * "Kiss Me Deadly" By Lita Ford * "Lay It Down" By Ratt * "Lonely Is The Night" By Billy Squier * "Mexican Radio" By Wall Of Voodoo * "Modern Day Cowboy" By Tesla * "Mother" By Danzig * "Nothin' But a Good Time" By Poison * "Only A Lad" By Oingo Boingo * "Peace Sells" By Megadeth * "Play With Me" By Extreme * "Radar Love" By White Lion * "Rag Doll" By Aerosmith * "Rebel Yell" By Billy Idol * "Rockin' Into The Night" By .38 Special * "Rock You Like a Hurricane" By Scorpions * "Seventeen" By Winger * "Sharp Dressed Man" By ZZ Top * "She Sells Sanctuary" By The Cult * "Sister Christian" By Night Ranger * "Speed Metal Symphony" By Cacophony * "Surfing With The Alien" Joe Satriani * "Talking In Your Sleep" By The Romantics * "Tatooed Love Boys" By The Pretenders * "Too Late For Love" By Def Leppard * "The Touch" By Stan Bush * "Toy Soldiers" By Markita * "Turn Up The Radio" By Autograph * "Turning Japanese" By The Vapors * "The Warrior" By Scandal * "We Got The Beat" By The Go-Go's * "Welcome To The Jungle" By Guns N' Roses * "When The Heart Rules The Mind" By GTR * "Working For The Weekend" By Loverboy * "Wrathchild" By Iron Maiden * "Yankee Rose" By David Lee Roth * "You're The Best" By Joe Esposito More to come..... Rocksmith: 1980 Edition will also allow you to play songs from the 80s you've downloaded online and can also be transfered into both Rocksmith and Rocksmith 2014 Edition for free. Trivia * This is the first game that does not include unlockable songs. * The style is the same as Rocksmith 2014 Edition. * During the splash screen before the introduction of the game, a 1986 Ubisoft logo as seen in Zombi is displayed on the screen. Category:Rocksmith Category:Guitar Category:Music games Category:Ubisoft Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC/Mac Games Category:80s Category:1980 video games Category:Edition Category:Bass Category:4 Player Games Category:Drums Category:Keyboard Category:Microphone